The Fire in my Eyes
by angelmuffins
Summary: Prim barely escaped district 12 before the explosion. She is forced to live in district 4 where she must live and train like a career.But when she is chosen for the 76th Games, no one volenteers for her. She must fight in the games. Will she survive.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm Taryn, and I live in Redding, Ca. ****This my very first story. So please review and give me tips. they would be really helpful. I do not own the hunger games. It's all Suzane Collins. _In memory of my old cousin whose short life ended before she could speak!_**

* * *

Prims POV

* * *

Life has been difficult ever since the 74 annual hunger games. Rebellion has struck the capitol like a brick, leaving the capitol with no choice but to stop it with force. Anyone standing in its way has been killed or avoxed as my school friends call it. I don't know what it means, but it can't be good, and not only that but I'm also losing my own sister. Why did President Snow have to choose this for the Quell; Making former rivals who thought they would never have to go through such pain and suffering again go back to the capitol for a sure death they thought would never come.

I may only be 13, but seeing death and destruction all around me isn't a new feeling. For 13 years I've been forced to watch abhorrent scenes of bloody, heinous violence in the Hunger Games. I've watched innocent kids get killed in the most repulsive ways imaginable. People getting decapitated, there throats slit, torn to pieces, or even slowly sliced to nothing more than chunks of gory flesh.

When I was four years old, my cantankerous behavior got me beaten and my eyes super glued open in the most painful way. I guess we're supposed to be used to death so if the time ever comes to fight for our useless lives. Our lives are useless aren't they? I mean the capitol chooses two kids from each district to kill each other for the entertainment of the capitol. It's not entertaining to me.

I swear on behalf of my sister that I will prove the capitol wrong. I will fight for our freedom until the day I die. I will sacrifice myself for the lives of hundreds of scanty children. I will do it all for Katniss. I will never forget the one who put her life before mine. I will protect her, even though she will be dead in a few days. Maybe even in a few minutes.

But that won't move me. I'm a statue. I will not change my decision. I won't deceive myself ever again.


	2. The Ruins of District 12

I was running. The leaves under my feet were making a cacophony of noises. The leather shoes were comfortable, but an inconvenience. The leaves would only make it easier for the enemy to track me down and skewer me like a Shish Kabob with a sword or spear. Heck, even if one of the unintelligent imbeciles has the brains to nock an arrow I would probably still be killed.

The sound of my pursuers grew louder in the distance. I could hear them calling my name. But it wasn't my name they chimed. It was Katniss's. I looked over my shoulder only to be struck across the face a sharp golden dagger studded with a long, sleek, silver, blade. I didn't realize they were at my heels! I tumbled to the ground and the woman who slit my face smiled dangerously. She took a small handkerchief from a package and wiped her blade. I touched my cheek. It was covered in blood.

"Great," I thought. "She's fighting for her life and she still had the patience to wipe her blade. I'm going to be killed slowly."

Wait! I recognize that face. The face of my attacker is Clove.

She smiles her wicked smile, and then pulls part of her jacket away to reveal an array of knives. I try to squirm out of her grip, but I can't move. I can't even speak.

"Awe. Don't you miss me Kitty Kitty," Her words were poison to my ears. "We have some unfinished business to take care of."

I couldn't even feel my arms, let alone move them. I knew I could only watch as she cut me to pieces.

"So you didn't like the lips huh."

Her hands went back to her jacket and as she slipped her dagger into one of the smaller pouches in her array, her weight shifted from my arms. This was my last chance. I've seen what she's capable of. I saw her try to torture Katniss in the 74th Games, and I also saw how the only reason she made it out of the situation alive was because Thresh killed Clove and let Katniss go only because of how Katniss treated Rue. Then it hit me. Clove is dead.

The face of Cato appeared looking over Clove's shoulder, a smile just as vile sprung from his lips.

"Oh hey Katniss," he chuckled. "Nice day we're having isn't it?"

I didn't speak. I couldn't sleep.

My eye sprung open and I started screaming. It took me a while to calm down. It was still as black as pitch in my room. I couldn't see a thing. I didn't realize I was being held down until someone spoke my name.

"Prim," The voice sounded stressed, like whoever it was, was trying to sound calm but is really aching to tell me the whole story. "We must leave now."

The voice belonged to Gale.

"What are you doing," I snapped maybe a little too harshly. "Its 2:30 in the morning!"

"We must leave now before it's too late"

His words were cut off by a gurgle. He turned his head and blood poured from the edges of his lips. Then he crumpled to the floor and started to convulse. I couldn't take it. I ran as fast as I could to my mother's room, and thankfully she was in her bed fast asleep.

I shook her awake and let her half-asleep form into my room. When she saw Gale she screamed, fully awake now, and ran for the supplies. She came back with bandages, pills, and a tall glass of water. Gale was laid against the wall. He was mumbling words inaudible to my ears. But my mother who was tending to Gale's wounds seemed to hear, for she turned pale white. She dropped the glass of water she helped Gale get the pills down with, and it shattered on the ground. Glass flew in all directions. I knew something was wrong. But what could possibly be wrong?

She grabbed Gale by the arms and hoisted him on her back. He moaned a little, but didn't complain. She ran towards me and yelled.

"Run Prim! Run!"

Her words turned my blood to ice. I ran towards the front door, not bothering to shut it behind me. I could hear a faint noise in the distance. The noise was so unobtrusive; I wasn't surprised I couldn't hear it before. Though it was distracting it didn't halt my movement. I looked up into the sky and I could see bright red flashes of light. I couldn't tell what the light was, but it was beautiful. I felt something following me, but was relived to see it was just buttercup, eager to catch a ride. I gripped him by the scruff of the neck and carried him in my arms. We were passing by my goat's pen, about a hundred yards away when Victory Village (our home) burst into flames. Flying parts flew in all directions. Pain shot through my leg.

I didn't want to look down, but I had to see the seriousness of my wound. I looked down and I half fainted. A piece of wood impaled my leg. I couldn't believe what had happened. The wound was so deep, it wouldn't come out. I screamed for help, but I was too frightened of my possible future the sound wouldn't come. The people around me were in ruins. Many lie dead around me. My poor little goat lay in her pen, dead. She was impaled with a piece of metal though it was most likely the bricks from the house that ended her life. Mom and Gale were collapsed on the ground, unharmed.

"Run!" I screamed my voice back, and with tears flooding my eyes and burning my cracked lips.

Mother half dragged me to the electric fence. The buzzing noises grew louder. They were almost over us now. The flashing lights seemed to be moving. Then I realized the lights were buzzing. Then reality punched me in the face. The lights, the noise, the explosion! They were planes. They were bomber planes.

Mother found a hole in the fence from the explosion, and we slunk through. It seemed like hours and hours of walking when we felt another explosion. It wasn't like the house explosion, it was much larger. We were all knocked off our feet.

My mind raced. It took me awhile to figure out the truth. There was no more district twelve. It has been destroyed.

Mom seemed to hesitate, and then she let us back through the forest to the ruins. She was in tears when we reached the gate. Well at least where the fence was supposed to be. In its place was black compact dirt, still partially steaming. I remembered the tape of District 13. Will District 12 look like this forever?

"Oh my God!" She yelled as she made her way towards the middle of the ruins.

She tore at her own face with her hand.

Then I saw what her problem was. I couldn't see it at first until I saw a glint of gold metal glinting on the ground. I walked over to it, but even close up it had no special significant to me. I nudged it with my foot but nothing happened. I knelt down and gripped it with my fingers. As I wiped the dirt off it I took a good look at it. It's a large gold mocking jay pendent that belongs to the Mayors daughter. Not anymore. On the end of the clip was a strip of ripped cloth. Where I found the pendent there was a longer strip. I pulled on it and a ragged burned coat came out of the dust. Under the sir coat was the body of the Major and his daughter, both holding very fearful expressions on their face. I gaped at the bodies, and then limped as fast as I could to mother and wept in her soft sleeve.

I knew something horrible was happening, and thanks to Gale, we are standing here, Alive on the ruins of District 12. His eyes were caked with dirt but I didn't need to look to know he was in tears. We all were. I stumbled on my good leg towards Gale and I met him with a large embrace. He didn't try to push me away. Our hug lasted for ten minutes. Our sobs were only strengthened by our embrace. We left one another and I moved back to Mom; She looked like someone had beat her with a stick. Her face was already bruised and bleeding. She had large splinters stuck in her skin and clothes. I didn't know how much I could take before I exploded.

I sat down on the ground. It was almost comfortably warm, and the upturned soil was almost like a soft bed. I curled up and fell asleep. It was _only_ 6:00 in the morning. No biggie.

The morning light stung my eyes. I awoke to see a fire crackling in a small pit Mom and Gale have dug. I crawled to the fire and almost fell in. I didn't care what happened to me now. I would love to fall in the fire. If I died it would be better than living in this new, strange world. But unfortunately Mom and Gale combined forces to grab me. They almost didn't have the strength.

"Mom," I said weakly. The words barely escaped my lips.

"Yeah," was her equally weak response.

"Please just let me die. Drop me in the fire, stab me with a stick, do something!"

**No response.**

I sobbed even harder. I wanted to hurl myself in the fire myself, but I could barely move I was so weak, and Mom and Gale can't even walk and they weren't even impaled in the leg with a stick!

I groaned and shielded my eyes when the space in front of me exploded into white, bright light. The light receded and in its place was a bright hovercraft. Everything was brilliantly white except for the "13" written on the side in blood red paint.

"The capitol!" I shrieked and mustered up all my lasting strength only to fall back to the ground; My legs felt like jello,( A tasty colorful translucent squishy stuff that jiggles.). The doors opened and out walked the last man I expected to see. Plutarch Heavensbee!


	3. Plutarch Heavensbee and District 4

Wow, I'm so confused. My mind was racing. What the Hell was I supposed to do? How was I involved in this whole situation? Ugh! Plutarch Heavensbee.

If you don't know who he is, he is the low, single minded, heinous, bottom dwelling… I'm going too far. I don't really know who he is or what his life is like. It's just that he created the arena for the Quell. He's the headmaster for the 75th Hunger games. He created the watery death that awaited many. Well not all were watery. There was fog, waves, monkeys, even a serpent-like beast that roamed in one part of the arena. The way the serpent tore that tribute apart gave me shivers.

I was gently picked up by retched Plutarch and carried in to the craft. Mom and Gale followed. He set me gently on a surgical table, and I squirmed. What was he going to do to me? Before I could react the plunger on the syringe stabbed in my arm was pressed down. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the tears sliding down his cheek.

"Why would _he_ be crying now, but not when the innocent victors slaughtered one another? My brains capacity was full. It seemed to be suffocated with pain, sorrow, and all the quizzical happenings of today. I let myself go into darkness.

When I woke up I felt so much better. My leg was fixed, the shiny green stitches already peeling off my light red skin. The infection is gone, so I think I'm okay for now. My head wasn't throbbing like before, and most of the splinters logged in my leg were gone. I still had breathing tubs in my nose though. They felt so weird. I grabbed them and tugged; they came off with a light snap.

Next to my bed was a nightstand with a tall glass of water. Plutarch must have known I was thirsty, for the glass was downed before I knew it. I set down the glass and stood on my good leg. It was sore, but not unbearable. My guts throbbed though and I shuddered at the feeling of being tested on and poked with needles. He wouldn't do that, but as I last said "How should I know."

I walked to the glass door to my right. The room was all white. It kind of creeped me out.

The doors easily slid open and I stepped into another room; it looked like a control center of types. I walked to a near chair and turned it around. I screamed so loud that the person occupying the chair screamed too. I tumbled backward and landed on my butt…

"Owww. I groaned as I rubbed my soar backside.

Gale gripped the foam chair so tightly his ragged nails cut through it. He stared at me and his face lit up with happiness.

"Prim you're alright. I thought we lost you."

"Why would you think that silly?" It was the only response I could manage before I felt my throat tighten.

"You've been asleep for like 3 days!"

What the… I wasn't expecting that. A shrill shriek escaped my throat before I broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry," I wailed over and over again in between loud sobs.

"What are you sorry for Prim?"

I was sorry for living, and breathing. Sorry for letting Katniss take my place. Sorry for everything I have ruined. District twelve is gone because Katniss took my place in the games. It's my entire fault.

I couldn't say that to him though. It was too hard for me to even talk.

"It's okay Prim," He said his brilliant eyes meeting mine. "It's not your fault,"

I hated that. It's like he can read my mind. I knew he could sense my feelings. I've always known that.

I sighed. This is way too much to comprehend.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"District 4,"

"What!!" I yelled. "Why here?"

"This is the only place we're welcome," was his only reply.

I guess he's right though. Everyone probably hates us for starting the rebellion.

"How many?" I asked. Tears welled up in my eyes again.

"How many what," he asked back.

"How many districts are left?"

"Eleven"

In my heart I knew that. Just like district 13. One District was bombed while the others were left to fear the capitol. My brain had trouble contemplating the decision. To believe or not to believe.

"This is your new house," he said. "I'm leaving."

I tried to ask to where he could possibly go, but he wouldn't answer.

"What am I supposed to do here," My tears muffled my words.

"You will live and train like a career. It's the only way you survive."

I was shocked. Aren't they supposed to hate us for Katniss killing their tributes?

"Your new name is Marilyn. If you haven't seen yourself you might want to look now before school so you don't flip out."

I had no idea what he was talking about. I knew I had school, but why would I have to look in a mirror?

I gripped the hand mirror and lifted it slowly to my face. Oh my god. My hair was bright blond. It was so long. It's like it grew two feet. It was straitened and fell to my bellybutton. My eyes were deep, ocean blue. I touched my face to make sure it was me. I looked like a goddess. I looked fierce and strong, but kind. It made me happy.

"H-How did you guys do this?" I stuttered.

"Capitol equipment," He smirked.

I ran up to him and hugged him for the last time. I knew he had to go.

School was strange. I was stared at by almost everyone in the cafeteria. We didn't have class. We were too busy watching Peeta, Katniss, and Finnick trying to place wire around a tree.

"Good. Katniss is still alive." I smiled, as two people sat down next to me.

One had blond hair to her chest and hazel eyes. She was gorgeous. She was an Eighth grader too. Yay she might want to be friends. The other one was a well built guy who had short, spiky, blond hair and deep blue eyes like me.

Wow, I thought. People in District 4 are gods compared to District twelve, where people hardly have enough food to survive.

They smiled at me, and spoke:

"Hello Marilyn. We know you've been through a lot and we want to welcome you to District 4."

I smiled. Maybe I can actually make some friends.

The screen showed Johanna Manson Tearing up Katniss's arm. She held Katniss down and ran away as two other tributes ran after her.

I almost screamed till I realize everyone is already staring at me. Collin and Sapphire, my new friends, gripped my shoulders and whispered words of encouragement into my ears.

"She'll be fine," said Sapphire, though her eyes spoke something different.

"She's a fighter," Collin grinned "She'll be fine."

They hugged me and I silently wept.

I looked once more at the screen. Katniss was caught in the wire with another man. He was dead. I saw her untangle herself and nock an arrow. Finnick ran after a younger woman. He yelled something I couldn't hear over the commotion in the Gym. Everyone wanted him to end the lives of my sister, the girl, and the last remaining so he would win.

The unexpected happened. Katniss tied wire to her arrow and shot it at a force field just as lightning hit the tree. It exploded and the screen went white.

Kids were screaming, and moaning because they knew Finnick was dead. I wasn't so sure. Katniss must have had a plan to do such a silly thing. But I couldn't tell. Before I knew it I was crying, my two friends were on the floor, and I was bombarded with fists.

I had a black eye and three big, purple bruises. That was it. I looked at Sapphire and Collin, and though they got it worse than I did they smiled and laughed.

"Thank God Katniss saved Finnick and the rest. She's a Hero," said Collin

"What do you mean," I asked quizzically.

"She broke the force field with electricity, and they all escaped," said Sapphire.

I don't know how they knew that but it was the only thing keeping me from drowning myself.

I tried to let myself go and tried to live a normal life in District 4, but I still curled up on my mothers lap and cried every night. I loved Katniss, and I will do everything for her.

It wasn't easy. People hated me, but once the word got out that Katniss saved everyone from death I was almost forgotten.

After school I go back to my house and give my mom a kiss. Even my cat, Buttercup. I get into my wetsuit and go to work. I fish and dive for abalone shells for an hour after school. On the weekends I work for nine hours straight before training. After that three hours of my day are spent training for the Games. Better safe than sorry.

I have a few hours for myself on normal days so I normally walk the beach with Sapphire and Collin. They are great friends. On the weekends I have work and then I normally hang out. It's the only free time I have.

Katniss isnt just a memory, like it would be to someone else. I know she's dead. But what if she did escape. I haven't given up yet, and I never will.

The reaping's tomorrow and I am full of anxiety. What If Collin or Sapphire gets picked? What would I do without them? I didn't care if I was chosen. I've screwed up too many times to care.


	4. Let the Fun Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

The hint of dawn seeps through the shutters of my large window. I try to lift my half conscious body into an upright position. It was harder than I thought.

After I managed that came the real problem. I would have to master walking without tumbling back to the floor.

Ugh! I felt awful. I ever get up out of my cot this early. Geez, was my mom trying to kill me?

I was up and about my sleeping quarters when my mom poked her head through the cracked door to reassure herself that I was awake. The Reaping doesn't start until

2 o'clock, but my mother wanted me to have an early start.

I stumbled to my closet to find some decent clothes to wear. I grouped through my options until I found what I wanted.

I slipped on my favorite white dress and my high, high heels. Everyone wore the nicest clothes and tried to impress everyone. People in district 4 have to be so perfect. We never had a

need to be perfect in district 12. We had no one to impress.

Everyone would be gathered at the town square for the reaping in about 8 hours. That was enough time to go through my training exercises, and to even fish for a nice lunch.

I decided to change back into my grubbiness, because I didn't want to get my new dress ripped or dirtied from my business.

I sat at our fine teak table and started to devour my breakfast of bacon and bread. Bacon was a rare treat, and today I just couldn't savor it. I was eating like I would ever see food

again. I might not.

After breakfast I once again changed into a white tunic embroidered in golden thread; those color choices exemplified our district. I also slipped on a brown belt and on it I clipped the

golden mokingjay pendent I'd found at the ruins. It reminded me too much of my sister to leave behind.

I slipped on my light brown jacket and slipped silently out the door. I made my way to the training building after I took a look at the town square. It was beautifully decorated and unlike

district 12, and probably most of the poorer districts, there was a buffet table just waiting to be filled up with food. The reaping of the 74th Games, I saw that there were beautifully

decorated cakes and even a roasted pig. I actually couldn't wait for the reaping, so I could stuff my face. I couldn't help but wonder why I've been so hungry.

I arrived at the training building with my mouth watering. I would just have to wait till 2:00 for the lovely banquette. The door was kept locked all day, so I hade to protrude a golden key

from a chain around my neck. The door unlocked and I stepped inside, making sure I locked it behind me.

The bright gym lights flashed on with the flick of a switch. Since this was a wealthier District there was always electricity for 24 hours a day. The lights revealed a large gym, many times

bigger than my house, where dummies and weapons were propped on tables.

Many kids my age were already there, but they were changing into their tunics in another branch of the building. I could tell because their stuff was propped against the wall.

I just had grabbed a weapon of choice, and a dummy, before I heard footsteps in the hall. The spear in my hand was launched into the heart of a dummy at least twenty feet away. I

smiled because I knew the company that had just entered gym were gaping at my skill. I loved to show off.

"Show off," yelled the girl who I couldn't make out from the crowd of five other kids.

I laughed and ran over to the group. I knew who yelled at me when I saw Sapphire, who gave me a mocking smile. Collin was right besides her holding his own knife that he begged his

mom to get him. He flashed me a smile and gave me a friendly hug.

"Are you guys here to train?" I asked.

"Of course", said another boy I nicknamed Tasha.

I didn't need to say anything else before the others grabbed a handy weapon. I was very handy with a knife, spear, and trident. They all went whizzing straight into the heart of the

dummy with sickening squelches. Even though I couldn't imagine killing anything with them. It's just not me. I don't even think I could do it for Katniss, even though she pretty much

guides my life. Sapphire was skilled in hand to hand combat, and was very fond of the ax. She threw heavy axes with deadly accuracy. She liked the trident because it

was shiny, but when she tries to throw them we have to evacuate the building. Once she threw one and it ricocheted off the edge of a target and into the arm of a new comber.

Collin is a knife thrower, and can throw with amazing speed and dexterity. He also spends a lot of time with tridents. Tasha is a young tan-skinned male who is just now 12. His first year

in the bowl. He is shy and doesn't like to talk much, but he's a fighter. He does things that defy logic. He can take a piece of cloth and attach it to the back of a slingshot so he can have a

snug place to hold his knives. He knows how to use a slingshot with knives. The knives are small, sharp, two inch blades that soar into the heart of his prey.

I sat down for a water break when the television flashed on by itself, which signifies an announcement from the capitol.

"Hello districts," said the voice. "We have had to make changes to the reapings this year. We have two less tributes for our games this year so we will do a drawing, and whatever district

is chosen will bear four tributes. The chosen District will be announced at the reaping."

The Television clicked off and we all paused our activities. I was still sipping water when Sapphire sat down next to me. She looked exhausted. It didn't look like she had slept very well

last night, and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked at me and smiled.

We didn't need to talk to each other to understand our feelings.

She had five siblings that depended on her for survival. If she was chosen, who would look after the kids when she was dead?

After a long break, we continued our activities. I found a shiny green trident, and started messing with it. The trident hit the dummy and I ran to fetch it.

I was almost to the trident when I tripped and fell. I got to my feet and grabbed the large square package that was so large I was surprised I didn't see it. It seemed to appear out of

nowhere. On the box was a note.

It read:

_Dear Prim,_

_Sorry to startle you with the strange disappearance, but I had to leave. We went to the _

_arena to save your sister. We found her just in time and she is safe with us. Finnick is too. _

_We are on our way to save Peeta and Johanna from the Capitol. Be safe. Here is a gift _

_from Katniss after her return to the real world, and out of the arena. She really wants you _

_to do good with it. With all our love,_

_Gale._

I broke down and sobbed. I cried so hard until I was almost screaming. Katniss was alive. She had escaped.

The group of trainers came to my aid. There were tons of them now. At least 15 people crowded around me. Sapphire grabbed the card from my hands, and read it aloud to everyone. The

whole gym seemed to be crying now that they knew Finnick was alive. Sapphire knelt down and helped me to my feet. I wobbled a little, but I was soon stable.

"What do you think is in the box?" asked Sapphire with big eyes.

I ignored her, but I used a knife from the weapon table to slice open the tape. Inside I found tons of little foam chunks. I dug through it and soon it revealed a long golden bow and a

long quiver of golden arrows.

I smiled and quickly nocked an arrow. I was fair with a bow, but never as good as Katniss. This bow felt different though. I gripped it and pulled back on the string.

The string felt tighter. I felt way better than the one I used to practice with. Of course I was to chicken to shoot anything other than trees. The bow gave me confidence. I felt like part of

Katniss was with me. I shot once and it shot into the calf of the dummy. Not bad. I kept at it until I could easily shoot it in the heart. This weapon gave me power.

Hours later I was still shooting. I didn't even realize how late it was. I only had two hours until the reaping. There went my lunch. I had spent four hours with my bow.

I ran to the house and opened the door. No one was home. Mom was probably getting food for our dinner.

I quickly got dressed in my white dress and heels. It was hard to do, but I managed to hide the bow in a large bag I used to transport my dress. I set it in my room.

I ran to the Reaping. After mom got to the house she got dressed and took off so she wouldn't be late. I fed Buttercup and took off too. I got there right before it began. The guards

make sure everyone is present before we are herded into our own age groups. The seats were covered in silk, and I could clearly see the bowls full of names.

The Mayor stood up from his seat and introduced himself. He told the same story that the mayor in district 12. It told the History of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a

place once called North America. He listed the great disasters, droughts, storms, fires, the vicious sea, the brutal war. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol surrounded by the thirteen

districts that brought peace to its citizens. Then the Dark Days arrived in which the districts rebelled. They were defeated and one district was destroyed. district 13. The Treaty of Treason

gave us new laws to guarantee peace, and our yearly reminder that the dark days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.

He doesn't bother to name the past victors because there was a long list. The monitor flashed on all of a sudden and the voice of the capitol spoke "Congrats district 4. You now have the

honor of choosing four tributes." The Monitor clicked off.

"Well then," Said the mayor. "Four tributes," He started to the glass bowls filled with names. Then as he moved towards the names I saw her. Her bright pink capitol hair with her green

suit. Effie Trinket was the escort for district 4 this year. I wondered how she felt after the last district was destroyed. She still had a smile on her face like the last few games, but her eyes

told another story.

She sat down into her seat, and watched the mayor grapple with the paper in the bowl. He pulled out a small piece of folded paper and read the name.

"The first girl tribute for the 76th Hunger Games is, Sapphire Monroe."

I fell out of my chair, and onto the cold ground of the square.

"No!" I yelled at the mayor from my seat, after I was off the ground. Collin started to sob with great intensity.

"Any volunteers?" said the mayor who eyed me suspiciously.

My body acted before my mind could catch up. My hand flew up and tears welled up in my eyes. What had I done?

"Marilyn Everheart," said the Mayor. "Step up to the stands with Sapphire you guys are going together." My face was red from crying, and my lips were on fire. I reminded myself of

Katniss when she volunteered for me. That made me cry even more. I stood up next to Sapphire and she looked at me in pain. I had made a big mistake. Even if we both did survive, one

of us would have to die.

The rest happened too fast. Collin and Tasha stood up and made their way to the stage.

"We volunteer," I heard Collin say to the mayor.

Tasha ran to us and whispered, "We're in this together."

"I give you the tributes of district 4," he said to the camera.

Effie Trinket walked up to us and greeted us before we were taken to the courthouse for our last goodbyes. I forgot about my Mom. What would she say?

Mom cried and cried. She said she would now lose everyone she loved. I felt the same way.

I was taken to the train at about 5:00. It was so beautiful. The white floors, walls, seats, that were embroidered with gold. The long table was waiting to be laid out with food. I

remembered that I had missed the reaping feast. I was starving.

"An hour till dinner," Effie's voice rung through my head. We had access to everything in the train. We even had a hot tub.

We all dressed in some comfortable clothes, and we all met in the dining room. We gave each other loving hugs, and prepared ourselves for a feast of our own. There was so much food!

After I stuffed my face I felt sick.

I needed to get this Effie situation off my chest. I walked into Effie's room and she eyed me suspiciously.

"Effie," I said. "I need to tell you something. My name isn't really Marilyn." Her eyes grew wide. "My name is Primrose Everdeen."

Effie shrieked in response before I received a big hug.

"Your Katniss's sister! I'm so sorry about your sister."

"We better go tell your mentor. I'll go fetch her from her room."

I waited until I saw a young figure peek into the room. She seemed really nice. I didn't know how she could have won the hunger games.

Her name was Mayella.

"My sister was killed in the games when I was a child. I know what you're going through." That was all she said before leaving. I was surprised she wasn't very talkative.

I went to my room with Sapphire because there were only enough beds for two tributes. We talked for awhile until I could feel my lids getting heavy.

"Sapphire," I said.

"Yes?"

"I will make sure you come out alive. We have to stick together."I let out a wicked smile and said, "let the fun begin."


End file.
